Descendents of Darkness
by Kurai Eymru
Summary: Allen Walker has seen so much time pass, and yet he hasnt changed. Allen and Cross Marian are both vampires on the run from the Black Order who's out to get them.But can Allen keep his secert as he suffers though a high school? AU, No Pairings Yet.


_Kurai : Hello I have returned from my world for a bit to give you a story from my mind...kinda scary no? well anyways no offence to anyone but this is AU. deal with it. But all in all I think some of you will enjoy it. My newly 'hired' beta thought the first chapter and is awaiting the second._

_Jen: (beta) Your forced me!_

_Kurai: You still enjoyed the first chapter._

_Jen: ..._

_Kurai: Right well... unlike my beta I hope to hear alot of comments, no flames (your not perfect either) right well on with the story!_

_Jen: Disclaimer first..._

_Kurai: dang it, fine fine._

_Disclaimer: I Kurai Eymru do NOT own D.Gray-Man, this was created by Katsura Hoshino-kun._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Descendents of Darkness**_

_1st Night : The First Day._

Birds fluttered away from a window sill as a loud buzzing noise filled the air. The remaining few flew off as a crash was heard. The poor alarm clock had joined its brothers in the pile next to the night stand. A person around the age of 18 propped himself up on his arms and blue eyes stared dazed at the wall his left eye marked with a scar that ran upwards to his hair line and ended near the end of his lips. His white hair seemed to be dull and rather ragged with bed head. His skin was pale, along his back there were small scratches and scars from long ago. On his shoulder was something that looked like a tattoo, but it was more of a mark of acceptance. The angry blood red color made designs from the junction where his neck met his shoulders. Diamonds varying in size circled there, lines circled near the end of his shoulder in which the color contrasted against his pale skin. His whole left arm was colored with the deep red, but it would have looked normal without the color. The door opened, the boy turned his head to look over his shoulder. A red haired man fully dressed, his dark green eye (since his other eye was covered with a white half-face mask) seemed to gleam with some amusement.

"Come on Allen time to get up, you'll be late for your first day."

Allen groaned and sat up stretching his arms over his head hearing bones snap and crack from the strain, he yawned exposing two fangs until he relaxed again.

"It's been a hundred years since you forced me to go to school Cross, I already know everything what's the point?"

Allen complained as he got up, the black trousers that he wore were long on him reaching past his ankles. Cross smirked at the boy before turning around to head out into the kitchen.

"Because you still look young enough to be in school."

Allen glared at the man's back until he couldn't see it anymore before he got ready for a boring day at school.

Cross sat down at the table and looked at the newspaper sprawled across it as he took a sip of his coffee, he wasn't overly hungry after going out to feed. So coffee was the next best thing it got rid of the coppery after taste and ridded the bad breath it created. He turned the page of the paper, nothing interesting had happened at all. Sighing he leaned back in his chair. The small golf ball sized golem flew upwards having been disturbed from its perch. Cross smiled at the familiar as it angrily whizzed around his head. After awhile Allen came into the kitchen his hair wet from the short shower, He wore black pants a white sleeved turtle neck shirt with a dark gray short sleeved shirt. His left hand which would be the color of dark red now was pale like the other one, the scar on the boys left eye was gone also, no trace of it left. Cross smirked at the boy as Allen grabbed some toast before heading off.

"Getting better with your disguises, I'm so used to you with a red hand…"

Allen murmured something about not being able to do it to his entire left arm put some jam on his toast as Cross found something more interesting to read. It was Allen's schedule quickly scanning it he stood up abruptly then walking casually to the coffee pot to get more coffee.

"well, it seems the Black Order caught on with some of our movements…and here I was hoping to be able to walk around in daylight without a disguise."

Cross complained sighing in disappointment.

"Stop complaining, you know there's order members everywhere in the world. We were lucky to get out of Britain alive!"

"Oh we were fine! So there was a small battle on the docks at least we didn't get injured."

Allen murmured something in protest before biting into the toast he made.

"Well then, I would be weary of your science teacher. I for one, know he's a hunter."

Allen moaned as he snatched his schedule and grabbed his bag and quickly putting his shoes on.

"Fine…"

With that said Allen left early enough to navigate his way out of the woods that their new home occupied. For the bus didn't come this far out to retrieve those living out here, and unlike Cross. Allen was legal to drive.

- - - -

Running early Allen had arrived at school thirty minutes before the bell rang. So after putting his things away in his locker he decided to kill off some time in the only quiet solitude the school had, the library. After all who would think of a vampire being a student sitting in a library at school?

_'No one, all the other vampires are around their late '20's and 30's' so is that hunter here just to protect the students?'_

Allen scanned the book shelves before picking up a book and sitting on a chair near the window. Slowly he noticed a small group of people come in, the group consisted of one girl and two boys. One of the boys had black hair along with the girl and had a coldness about him finished with the emotionless look on his face. The girl seemed friendly enough but also seemed to keep her distance from others. The last person, had flaming red hair with a patch over his right eye a bright smile on his face. He gave off a lot more carefree and warming aura. Sadly it seem that the time it took Allen to observe the boy, the boy seem to notice him and waved to his friends probably telling them to go ahead without him and that he'll catch up later before Allen noticed the boy coming towards him. Allen for one was never really a good people person after being 'turned', and second of all it was that he wasn't a morning person and the person walking towards him seemed to be a bit too bright for this ungodly hour.

"Morning!"

Came the boys cheerful calm voice as he sat down next to Allen.

"morning."

Allen stated politely as he looked up from his book at the boy who sat beside him, his English accent seemed to be more noticeable against the boy's American one. This seemed to catch the boys interest as well.

"Oh! So you're the new transfer student from England! There's rumors about you all over the place already, and here I thought you'd be a lot older with white hair like that."

"It's naturally this color but yes I have been mistaken as an old man before"

The boy laughed at this and his smile widened if it were possible before he held his hand out.

"My name is Lavi Bookman, if you need any help just ask me"

Allen placed the book down and shook Lavi's hand giving him a small smile.

"Allen Walker, and thank you"

"Not a problem so what's for your first class?"

Allen rummaged though his bag quickly having already forgotten the class.

"Math with Mr. Ryan Krax…"

"ah I hear he's giving a pop quiz today…"

'_joy'_

Allen thought he was never good a math and now he had to do a pop quiz? You never use a lot of math in life yet they always say it would come in handy sooner or later. A hundred and sixteen years since he was turned plus fifteen before that and he never had to use a lot of math.

"Alright next class"

Lavi stated seeming eager to find out what Allen had next.

"I have History with Mr. River Wenheim "

"I know River, he's real nervous about teaching since he's new, sadly I don't have him second hour, but Kanda has that class but he's to cold to help you out…alright next class"

Allen looked at Lavi curiously before looking back at his schedule.

"English with Ms. Antonia Flamere."

"Linali will help you out she's not a bad person at all! Alright then next class"

"You don't have to bug your friends into helping me, I'll be alright"

"Aww come on, this is a new country to you! And Linali wanted to talk to you but she got dragged away by her brother so it's not a problem! Now come on next class"

Allen sighed, obviously Lavi might be more of a burden then help to him but kept going down the list.

"I have Lunch right after English…"

"So do I, Linali and Kanda. This is good we can all hang out!"

Allen shifted uncomfortably, seriously couldn't he relax for the next ten minutes before school started?

"Alright next class,"

Sighing Allen obliged just to see if Lavi will leave him alone after this.

"Science with Mr. Komui Li."

_'Cross told me to look out for him, he's a hunter so I'll have to be careful'_

"Ah! That's Linali's older brother, he's real fun to be around. Ah We have the class with Kanda! So you don't have to face Komui's weirdness on your own."

Allen eyed Lavi carefully, would that make Linali, Kanda, and Lavi hunters also? Linali might as well be one if her brother is. Hunting vampires usually runs within the family. Kanda should be one with his cold appearance, but Lavi? This boy seemed to carefree to be a killer, but looks could be deceiving. He'd have to be careful with all of them around.

"Okay Allen last class."

Came Lavi's voice snapping Allen out of his thoughts, Lavi most have ignored the look he received.

"I have Band with Mr. Howl Pendragon."

_'Pendragon, where have I heard that name before?'_

"Ah! Same here, Mr. Pendragon is a really good teacher. But I never thought you play an instrument, which one do you play?"

"Violin."

Allen answered without thinking as he put away his schedule. Lavi seemed to stare in awe at this.

"What's with that look surely you have some violin players in your symphony."

"Well yeah but their not overly good last year we got twos at festival, but hey I cant wait to hear you play! Mr. Pendragon always has us play solos on the first day"

Allen shifted uncomfortably again. Solos? Why the first day? He really hadn't played in a few years and would be extremely rusty, Lavi will be overly disappointed with what he hears fifth hour. Which reminded Allen to glance up at the clock, two minutes left, But curiosity got a hold of him.

"Lavi what instrument do you play?"

"I do percussion. Not overly exciting, well the bell is about to ring you better head off so you don't get lost!"

Lavi literally pushed Allen out of the library as the bell rang. Lavi stopped and walked in the opposite direction of Allen's math class. Sighing in relief Allen walked along, making it early to class only to be greeted with a teacher who seemed to have had to much coffee. Mr. Krax seemed very excited to have someone from England in his class room. Using English terms in the wrong sense made Allen laugh lightly, he never knew that Americans could be so interested with the English culture. When the second bell rung some students rushed into the classroom. One of them being a red haired brown eyed girl who sat down next to Allen with a smile bigger then Lavi's.

- - - -

The pop quiz was finally over and there was a few minutes before the bell rang. The girl who had sat beside Allen seemed to take an instant liking to him for she wouldn't shut up. Allen twitched every time she gave a high pitched laugh but he only smiled politely, when you're a vampire your never shy of romance, and this girl defiantly gave the signs of a love sick puppy.

_'love at first sight? Well this is bad I don't need someone chasing after me.'_

He couldn't ignore the girl and through her ranting he thought up with a plan. It would take awhile but hopefully not to long.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I never did catch you name."

Allen said his accent more heavy in hopes to catch the girl's attention.

"Oh how rude, my name is Jena Lin!"

She answered with a bit more perkiness then necessary. The bell rang loudly and Allen got up to leave before Jena stopped him.

"Allen what class do you have next?"

"History, with Mr. Wenheim"

The girl seemed disappointed and sighed before leaving, maybe she was hoping that Allen could walk with her to their next class she was certainly hinting it as she walked out holding back for a second before walking out of view. Allen gave a sigh of relief, he really hoped he could get her to hate him in the future. He could always put her name down on Cross's 'hit list' for feeding…that might get her to forget her love illness. Sighing he made it to his next class with ease and before all the other students. River seemed nervous upon Allen's quick arrival, but still greeted him with eagerness but less from Mr. Krax about being the new foreign student and told Allen a few things that they would be learning that he might not understand. Allen reassured River that he would be alright and that history wasn't a problem for him. River seemed to sigh in relief as Allen took a seat next to the window. The next student was the one he saw in Lavi's little group of friends. It had to be Kanda and Mr. Wenheim seemed a lot more relaxed when he walked though the door. Kanda took his seat in the back of the row Allen was sitting, making Allen's nerves scream with suspicion. Soon the class was full and the bell rang.

"Alright class, I'm not going to bother with the rules. You're all seniors so you should know better. So for today we're doing a little review about the Treaty of Versailles. Well actually we are doing a debate about it so I get to know how much you know about the 'Treaty that started World War II' alright so who should be first."

No one seemed willing to participate with this teacher so simultaneously Allen and Kanda both raised their hands to help Mr. Wenheim out in this awkward silence.

"Thank you boys, now who will be for the Treaty and who will be against the Treaty?"

"I'll be against the Treaty"

Allen stated calmly, it seemed like a bad move for everyone else. Was it because they could only think of a few ways that the Treaty was bad? Maybe it was a bad idea all together.

"Then I'll be for the Treaty."

Came Kanda's cold voice from the back of the room. Mr. Wenheim nodded and motioned both of them to come up to the front. Allen had no problem speaking in a group, but it was still morning so he was a bit agitated but none the less he pretended to be awake and thinking.

"Alright Yuu, start off will you?"

'_Yuu? Then this might not be Kanda…unless that is his last name, or would it be his first?'_

Allen pondered this a bit as Kanda started. Allen half listened to this and held back a laugh. How could their history be so off? It sure cuts down on most of the violence that had happened, living though it was a lot more worse then what they put into the books. Kanda had finished with a simple statement making Allen smirk inwardly. Looking around from where he stood he scanned the room, all eyes were on him and curious about what he was going to say about the Treaty.

"The Treaty of Versailles was a huge mistake made by those who had won World War I, Not only did it divided countries and create new ones but it made a poor defense known as the League of Nations which could not stop dictators from rising though the era of the great depression. Not only that but Hitler was there when the treaty was being signed before being sent to prison in which he wrote, 'My Suffering', With the dividing of Germany. Regular Germans may now be living in Poland. The Treaty is what caused these Germans to be the excuse Hitler could use in the war to gain land and more power to take over countries and be feared. Since the League of Nations did not have a military back up they could only speak their thoughts and could do nothing but watch as all of Europe slowly got taken over by Nazi power, along with the Militarism in Japan. Fascism in Italy and Communism of the Soviet Union grew to cover most if not all of the eastern hemisphere. The Treaty made no difference and the war to end all wars turned out only to be the beginning of one of the biggest wars known to man."

Everyone stared in awe as Allen finished no breath wasted all he need was two things and he destroyed Kanda. After being dismissed from the podiums Allen and Kanda sat down as Mr. Wenheim took the front of the class again clapping his hands and smiling.

"Well done well done! I would have never expected a person to prove so much in that short of time! And Kanda you did just as well, great work both of you!"

Kanda looked at white hair in front of him contemplating something…there was something about the British boy that unnerved him and hopefully he would find out what. The rest of the class dragged on except for the small explosion that could have been heard from the chemistry lab downstairs, the bell rang in the middle of a debate, Mr. Wenheim dismissed them telling the two debating that they would continue tomorrow. As Allen walked out he was stopped once more at the door but this time by Kanda.

"I would watch myself if I were you, you might attract unwanted attention."

And then Kanda was gone. Shaking his head Allen knew he might have gone a bit to far with the debate and Kanda might have not liked being crushed by the new student but Allen shrugged it off as he walked towards his next class.

- - - -

Allen dashed into the class room before the bell rang, this time he had gotten lost and everyone seemed more interested about his origin then helping him find his next class. Smiling politely and in apologize to Ms. Flamere for his abrupt appearance. She excused him returning the smile and pointed to his seat. He sat down as Ms. Flamere passed out pieces of paper to everyone.

"Alright class, we are going to do something you all probably haven't done in awhile! Its called "Get to Know You" it's the paper I'm passing out right now you have to pair up with someone and have them fill out this paper."

The class didn't seem overly excited except for some of the girls who had spotted Allen coming in. Why was the human race especially the females taking such an interest to him so quickly? He sighed as the teacher let them get paired up. Allen seriously hoped that he wouldn't get paired with a crazed female. He surprised to see the girl he saw in the library come up smiling brightly as she sat down next to him.

"Lavi's told me about you, I am Linali a friend of his, you wouldn't mind being my partner for this would you?"

"I don't mind at all."

Allen said smiling, Linali smiled in grew. Quietly they sat next to each other filling out the papers. Though out of the corner of his eye Allen noticed that a lot of the girls seemed to hope that they could kill Linali with death glares. Shaking his head he returned to the paper in front of him.

**Name: Allen Walker**

**Age: 18**

**Birthplace: London, England**

**Pets: None**

**Siblings: None**

**Parents: Foster Father Mana Walker**

**Favorite Food: Scones **

**Favorite Vacation Place: Wales**

**Favorite Subject: Band**

**Favorite Music: Classical**

**Favorite Season: Autumn and Winter**

**Interesting Fact: Hair is naturally White.**

Allen reread the paper over and over, he was glad he used his foster father instead of Cross, for Linali might have recognized the name and get suspicious. For this he really had to think of things that might not be leading towards 'vampirism' as some people call it. Linali smiled and handed her paper to Allen as Allen did the same. The girl had exceptionaly good hand writing. They had to wait for awhile before everyone was done, and soon enough Ms. Flamere made everyone read their partners paper. After awhile it came to Allen and Linali's turn. Allen started off.

"This is Linali Li, She's seventeen and was born in China. She has no pets but she has an older brother. She has no parents. Her favorite food is Dango and her favorite vacationing place is the Caribbean. Her favorite subject is chemistry and she likes calm music. Her favorite season is spring and an interesting fact is that her brother is the chemistry teacher."

Linali smiled a bit before looking at Allen's paper.

"This is Allen Walker, He is 18 and was born in London England. He has no pets or siblings but he has his Foster Father Mana Walker. His favorite food is scones and his favorite vacation place is Wales. His favorite subject is band and he likes classical music. His favorite seasons are Autumn and Winter and an interesting fact is that his hair is naturally white."

Some girls tended to find this funny and the bell rang once more. Linali offered to walk with him to lunch. Allen happily obliged commenting that he didn't want to get jumped by the numerous fan girls that seemed to have accumulated during his first day which made Linali laughed saying that she would fight them off so he wouldn't get traumatized.

_'As if I'm not already from Cross…'_

Allen thought as he walked along with Linali. As soon as the stepped outside the door though, Allen was attacked but not by a fan girl. Lavi had been waiting for them and pounced on the first sight of white hair. Poor Allen was winded and fell to the floor with Lavi hugging him tightly.

"So Allen! How's your first day going?! I heard you pounded Yuu into the ground with the debate River made you guys do! Great start on making enemies with him, but don't worry he's usually like that to everyone!"

Lavi continued ranting as he cut off Allen's air supply. Not that Allen really need it after all he was a vampire but he had to play along so the other two wouldn't find out.

"L-Lavi…chocking. Cant…"

"Lavi! Let him breath! You cant go killing new students on the first day!"

Linali said overly loud in order to help the poor boy out. Lavi looked at Allen, the vampire's head fell backwords from the sudden release as blue eyes looked at the ceiling in a daze.

"oh no! come on Allen don't die on me!"

Lavi shook Allen abruptly until Allen started saying he was fine over and over again and getting dizzy from being shaken so badly. Lavi stopped but Allen's head twirled around a bit more afterwords.

"You alright Allen?"

"Stop the world, I want to get off"

Lavi burst into laughter as Allen regained his sense. Lavi helped Allen up and all three of them headed towards the cafeteria where a very annoyed Kanda waited for them.

"It takes you five minutes for you to get Linali and…Moyashi?"

_'Moyashi? What kind of name is that?!'_

"Ah well you know this and that sort of came up so it took a bit longer, let's get some food!"

Allen said he'd get a table for them since he brought his own lunch. As the other three went to get their food. Allen unpacked and looked at his food. Thanks to Cross's little experiments the blood Allen was going to drink was looked exactly like some sort of soda. So he didn't have to worry about the other three finding out what he was or any hunters. Quietly he ate lunch as he waited for the others only to have something uneasy settle in his stomach.

He never really talked to people when he was 'turned' so he never had any friends for 116 years. True he met people and some of them were good acquaintances but he would always out live them. That's how it worked now, friends couldn't be a factor for you'd always out live them. Love life, why bother your spouse would always die before you unless you turn them into vampires, but if you love them enough you wouldn't want to make them suffer. To him his race of vampires were only essence of something that was living. Just traveling phantoms that needed human blood to live. It was true Cross didn't want Allen to die after what happened, hence why he was here in such a future. Cross always seemed to have that weak spot for someone he knew dieing…maybe Cross was weak with the feeling of someone close dieing. Allen could never tell. He was snapped out of his reminiscing with Lavi waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hey Allen…you alright you look really pale."

"Ah! I'm fine no need to worry about me."

Kanda glance over at Allen and noticed something odd. Allen's hands were a lot paler then they were in second hour. Either British people don't get a lot of sun or…something about this boy wasn't at all normal.

_"_They say vampires need warmth to keep their skin color normal…"

Kanda said coolly looking at the boy for a reaction, he received none. Only a calm tone answering his in a not to shocked of a voice.

_"_I wouldn't know, I'm not overly an expert on Vampires."

_'he has to be a hunter, but I don't have enough proof yet. I really need to be careful especially with Kanda around.'_

Lunch went fairly well, Kanda seemed to _enjoy_ giving Allen death glares, thankfully living with Cross had helped with ignoring such looks. After lunch Linali headed off to go to history as the Allen, Lavi, and Kanda all headed to science. Allen couldn't help that this class wasn't going to end well.

- - - -

Komui smiled at the class before him, for he had Lavi and Kanda in his class and they were the only ones who knew what awaited them for the first day. He was also happy to find out that he had the new boy in his class someone he could occasionally scare. Still the boy wasn't phased by Kanda so it would be a bit more of challenge and for Komui he couldn't refuse. Taking a sip of his coffee he wrote something on the board:

How to create gun powder.

Allen's feeling of dread worsened as he reread the title over and over. Mr. Li was truly insane.

"Alright class to start school off with a bang I decided to let you all create gun powder, so you and the person sitting next to you get some safety goggles as I write the materials down and the direction, if you do this all right you will all get a small 'poof' and a gray cloud. So enjoy!"

The students did as they were told, getting materials and everything set up. After awhile small 'poofs' and gray clouds filled the room. Allen and Lavi were almost done, only that Lavi made the mistake of giving Allen the 'honor' of putting in the last ingredient. The problem? The room was filled up with smoke, even with good sight a vampire couldn't see overly well and when someone knocked into him he put in a bit to much and suddenly:

BANG.

Lavi was covered half with soot and almost keeled over as he looked at Allen. The boy was completely black except for the place around his eyes were the safety goggles came in handy. Allen coughed lightly some soot coming off as he shook his head. As Lavi and Allen brushed themselves off Allen heard something like a maniac laughing. When he turned around Mr. Li was right there helping to brush off some soot from Allen's head.

"Well you're a fire hazard aren't you? Don't worry you didn't do as bad as another student did but kudos to you! You sure are heading into this year with a big bang it seems. Just don't let it get to your head."

"Y-yes sir"

"Right, You and Lavi go get yourselves cleaned up and wash that cut on your hand Allen we don't need it to get infected."

"Yes Mr. Li"

"Alright Komui!"

Allen had never felt getting cut, so as he and Lavi left to wash up he had to stop his healing ability from kicking in, since Lavi knew about the cut it wouldn't be such a good thing if it suddenly disappeared. Cleaning themselves up rather quickly since it seemed that the soot fell off as the walked. Lavi helped Allen with his minor injury as the returned Allen could feel some blood soak into the bandage before the small cut finally disappeared. Thinking better of he knew he should use the blood stained bandage for a few more days until everyone completely forgot about it.

Komui kept smiling though out the cleaning process in which Allen and Lavi were doing until there was almost no signs of the small explosion except for the burnt mark on the ceiling. Allen noticed a bigger on a different tile. Komui was right Allen's mark was defiantly nothing compared to that explosion. Maybe that's what he heard in history class. The bell rang and Komui happily dismissed them telling them more explosions should be expected tomorrow. Allen thought that he should have never came to school.

- - - -

Lavi walked along beside Allen to band class.

"You think you'll be alright playing with your hand like that?"

Lavi noted as he looked at the boy's 'injured' hand. Allen waved it carelessly smiling.

"I'll be fine it's already stopped bleeding and pulsing so there's no worry about my playing."

"Alright, but you might want to tell Mr. Pendragon not to give you something hard. Ah that reminds me to tell you something. The band room is haunted."

Allen looked at him with a 'you're joking' look.

"Hey! Don't give me that look I'm dead serious. Around October things get really weird a cello can play by itself. A small blue ball of fire floats around our heads, and Mr. Pendragon doesn't seem to notice at all! It's spooky."

"Well then I'll just have to witness this myself now wont I?"

"Oh ouch you don't trust me on this?"

"Lavi, first day for me here. I cant really believe anything until I see it."

Lavi only smiled and clamped his hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen may look a year older then Lavi and Kanda but both of them still exceeded him in height.

"Right but be prepared alright?"

Walking into the room Allen smiled warmly. He always loved this kind of practice rehearsal rooms. It made all the instruments ring out and truly show what a person could do with that instrument. Lavi sat down near the drums as Allen unpacked the violin as old as he was. Before tuning himself, he was surprised he remembered how to tune at all. After awhile Allen started playing some songs that he memorized from long ago. Fiddle songs, classic songs, sad songs mostly though he didn't know why but every time he wrote a piece for fun it usually ended up sad. When he finished what seemed to be his sixth song the whole room roared with clapping. When did the other student arrive? Has the bell already rung? Mr. Pendragon was also clapping amongst his students a very sly smirk upon his lips.

"Well Allen I see that I don't have to test your skill to figure out what chair you get bravo in your performance, but! I have a little challenge for you."

Allen watched as Mr. Pendragon grabbed the cello which leaned against the corner. The cello wasn't overly old and he was using a fiber glass bow unlike Allen's wooden bow.

"Let's see shall we do the Carmen Suite? Let's see who can last longer."

Allen shifted uneasily he didn't want this kind of attention but he was stubborn when it came to a challenge so he accepted none the less. Soon enough Allen and Mr. Pendragon started right at the same time, no conductor to show them when to come in or how to stay together. Both of them went on for what seemed like forever until twenty minutes rounded by. Some students were overly happy that they wouldn't have to do a solo since they hadn't practice in months. In an instant they both stopped, it was a tie. Mr. Pendragon let out a bark of laughter as he set his cello down.

"I hadn't had that sort of challenge in awhile! Good job Allen, go into my office as I talk to the others I would like to have a word with you in private."

Allen nodded and headed towards Mr. Pendragon's office in the back Lavi smiled and gave Allen a thumbs up, Allen returned the smile as he walked into the office. Allen sat down in the chair next to Mr. Pendragon's desk, a small fire lit a lantern, Allen smirked he knew what it really was. Not soon afterword Mr. Pendragon came in as the talking of the students was soon shut out by him closing the door.

"Well Allen that was amazing! Cross said you were a good player but I didn't think this well!"

"I never knew Cross would speak about me Howl."

"Ah so Cross has told you about me, the scoundrel I wanted to surprise you. I told him not to tell you! He's lucky he's a vampire…"

"No no! you got it all wrong I figured it out on my own, I thought I recognized your name and I remember Cross saying something about a wizard named Howl Pendragon, but shouldn't you using an alias?"

Howl smirked evilly as he glance at the fire in the lantern.

"Nope the Black Order thinks I'm neutral so I have nothing to worry about, but I am your friend in this so don't hesitate to ask for a spell now and then alright? I for one know you'll need it, the explosion in the chemistry room, you un-canning memory of history and it's events. The healed cut on your hand and your knowledge of playing the violin which would take more then 18 years to master. Be careful with what you show off. There is a lot more hunters in this school then you and Cross think alright?"

"Alright, but what about you? You have the famous 'haunted classroom' but I suppose your fire demon does most of the work.

"Finally! Someone knows what I am!"

The fire cried with joy as eyes appeared on the small flame as it looked at Allen who smiled at it.

"yes…your correct Calcifer here does the 'haunting' as I teach class to give the class something to talk about, There are you both happy now."

Allen and Calcifer nodded. After while the three of them got into a conversation that lasted awhile. The main subject was basically Cross and how weird the elder vampire could be at points. Like the man eating plant he used to own, or how he liked to discipline Allen by hitting him over the head with a hammer. Their conversation ended when Lavi knocked on the office door. Howl quickly got up and opened the door.

"Ah sorry to bug you Mr. Pendragon but you kept Allen for at least ten-minutes over the final bell…"

"Ah right sorry, sorry. Allen your dismissed I'll see you both tomorrow alright? Good day boys!"

Allen walked out of the office saying a short goodbye to Howl before he closed the door with a snap. After Allen and Lavi got into the hall way Lavi started to play the 20 question game which Allen only answered yes or no to not overly excited to talk about his conversation with Howl. Lavi continued to ask questions until Kanda and Linali came to drag him away. Allen waved goodbye and received two in return. After that he drove as fast as he was able legally home.

Noting that Cross was gone Allen took shower before laying down on the couch, exhausted from the day that seemed to fast forward and slow down as it pleased against time's normal pace. Yawning slightly he curled up into a soft wool blanket and began drifting off to sleep wandering how he would survive tomorrow and maybe even living though the year in which he had to endure the challenges of high school life, and keep his secret from everyone in hopes not to endure a second death.

"Maybe I should be sick tomorrow…"

Allen murmured before rolling on his other side and feeling Timcampi land on his head knowing that the boy would soon fall asleep. He smirked at the idea, Lavi would probably hunt him down just so he could play 20 questions again. The 'fan girls' would have probably tracked him down and try to make him feel better. Really, how did things get so bad? The only thought he had left before he drifted off to sleep was that this was only the beginning.

* * *

_Kurai : geez I torture Allen so much. hugs Allen plushie with a Timcampi plushie on her head ITS NOT MY FAULT! Allen is soo adorable you have to torture him time to time._

_Jen: your obssessed!_

_Kurai: Hey! you should be happy that I put Howl in there for you!_

_Jen: your right._

_Kurai: If people are woundering_ W_hy howl is actually in this story is because, I couldnt think of a band teacher! Jen suggested Howl because he's 'flambotant' or something to be the teacher, so Howl is in there for my beta Jen. Along with Calcifer, he has to be there. Right well the second chapter shouldnt take too long, I've already started it! Right well I'll give you a short summary on what will happen, but until then! I'll see you all so soon._

_Summary: Its the first week of October, which means Homecoming week for the whole school. Not only does a bunch of girls go after Allen but a few other people who arent to keen on the idea of the dance, so as the dance nears Allen can't help that Howl and Cross are up to something for this month. Hopefully Allen can keep his cover and his dignity._


End file.
